


Partners in Crime

by Entropic_Wren



Series: Tale of Two Shatterdome Kids [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Chuck and Mako being like siblings, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kid Chuck Hansen, Kid Mako Mori, Max all the while loves the extra attention, POV Mako Mori, References of other characters, Shatterdome Family, Shatterdome Shenanigans, Sibling dynamic, Sydney Shatterdome, based on many of my own headcanons, even though they are kids themselves, older pilots looking out for the kids, refereneces of original jaeger, they both like each other but at times annoy each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropic_Wren/pseuds/Entropic_Wren
Summary: "The older they got the more daring they became, they’d sneak out of their quarters and would make their way down to the Kwoon Room to spy on the Jaeger pilots - both with aspirations to become ones as well."To a young Mako, Sydney Shatterdome became a sort of second home as the Marshal tended to visit there often. During her time there she finds herself slowly becoming friendly with Chuck Hansen, who perhaps is similar to her in some ways. Similar enough that they end up doing a fair few things together - even more so with the guidance of two young Jaeger pilots





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I first posted on tumblr - but after some convincing of a certain someone I ended up getting AO3, thus here I am posting it here.
> 
> 1\. In the movie the news line during the interview with Chuck has “ Striker Eureka is the last Jaeger active among the ANZAC (Australian and New Zealand Army Corps ) Jaegers. I took this and ran wild at this being a sign that New Zealand would also have their own Jaeger. Thus my oc’s Evan Henare and Waimarie Anderson were formed. For headcanons and other bits a piece you can find more on them on my tumblr page (link at the bottom)
> 
> 2\. I like to picture that with Mako and Chuck being kids of Stacker and Herc, would mean that they have met a fair few times gradually becoming a sort of ragtag family. And with it, the two would bounce off each other with their determination to be Jaeger pilots.
> 
> 3\. I imagine technicians and pilots would have had a fond side for Mako and Chuck, and I made Evan and Waimarie no exception to this.

After Marshal Pentecost took Mako in, the young girl found herself spending a few summers in Australia - specifically hanging around the Sydney Shatterdome as the Marshal went about his duties in the region. Naturally, it meant that she encountered Chuck. The ways she went about describing the youngest Hansen were as follows:

 _"Agitated cat glaring at the corner of the room"_. That was literally how he looked when she first saw him, sitting on a set of metal stairs, clutching a bulldog in his arms.

 _"Mean and not someone she’d want to be friends with"_. That was concluded after a bit of time, and when he opened his mouth. He had made the point to state how he didn’t like her, and honestly, she couldn’t say he was on her ‘like’ list either. Though the older she got the more she suspected that that had been partly because of how Herc had warmed up to her, in essence, she probably was a rival to a thing which younger Chuck didn’t want to acknowledge he was competing for.

 _"Alright"_ was when Chuck had slipped an opened magazine his uncle had given him to her. He acted as if he wasn’t doing it at all, looking at Max instead, and feeding him with his other hand. The magazine had been covering some of the specs of the Jaeger’s, as was something that Mako eagerly read over and memorized.

The trade would continue where the two shared what books and magazines they could get, and over some unclear time, the two had gotten onto friendly terms with each other without even realizing it. When Jake was a little older and was following the Marshal around for small amounts of time, he too would join in on their strange reading club. Max would love every second of it cause it meant he had the attention of three children.

When the Marshal would collect Jake (due to being young and needing to be taken to where they current home was), Herc would usually take the two somewhere. Most of the time it was exploring the base, sometimes he managed to get them off base. But eventually, they would be left to entertain themselves in the quarters the Hansen’s had.

 _"Partner-in-crime"_ was one which occurred at that point. The older they got the more daring they became, they’d sneak out of their quarters and would make their way down to the Kwoon Room to spy on the Jaeger pilots - both with aspirations to become ones as well.

2017 came around and by summer in Australia, they were doing it again, this time with a new pair to study. After several years the two had come to know most of the pilot-pairs styles, Herc and Scott’s they probably knew best. So to have a new pair was exciting in a way.

The two seemed fairly different from the other, the man had tanned skin, dark brown hair and a fairly solid build, while the female seemed at least a few years younger, brown skin, dark hair and a lithe figure. They grew even more curious to see the use of the Quarterstaffs instead of the usual hanbo, bo or hand to hand.

“Who are they?” Mako remembered whispering to Chuck quietly.

“Evan Henare and Waimarie Anderson, they’re piloting a New Zealand Mark Four Jaeger; Kraken Roun. The first in a few ways…”

His explanation though faded as Mako watched the two pilots circle each other, spinning their staffs idly as if evaluating the other before suddenly Waimarie had moved. There was a practised ease in her move, that Evan seemed to not be at yet, a surprising thing considering how she was much younger than him. But seeing the two fight was something to behold - one that they remember only being matched when their fathers had sparred, that same confidence in each other’s skills that led to them not holding back.

Their spying sessions went on like that, watching Herc and Scott, watching the Pilots of Vulcan Specter, the occasional sparring session between their fathers, and the two newest pilots.

Though the two New Zealanders had caught them red-handed at one point, and that led to a twist that would lead to some of Mako’s fondest memories. One look between Evan and Waimarie and they had changed their quarter-staffs for the standard bo staff before offering it to Mako and Chuck.

And that was how it started, the meetings in the Kwoon Room where one session Waimarie would be teaching Mako moves, and Evan teaching Chuck to the next where they swapped. Sometimes Mako found herself sparring with the teenager (it had surprised her to know how much more closer their ages were to what she had thought they were). But those sessions were amazing with how Waimarie treated her like a serious partner, and when they spared Chuck and Evan would be sitting on the steps, the pilot pointing out some of the moves Waimarie was using. The following week it would be Chuck sparring with Waimarie and Evan point out things to Mako, and then it would be swapped, the two getting to spar with Evan while Waimarie unpacks it all. In a strange way, Waimarie seemed to assume a sort of older-sister role, and Evan a hybrid of the older brother and the ‘cool cousin’ character that turned up in stories she had read a few times.

 _"Actual Partner"_ started this moment when Evan turned from looking at her and Chuck to Waimarie as she moved over with two hanbo. There was a smile on his face, that almost matched the look Chuck would have when he stole his father’s or his uncle’s jacket. That edge of doing something that probably could stir trouble, but despite knowing that having every intention of doing it. If it wasn’t for the fact of how she had come to know Evan, along with the fact that Waimarie was there the ground him, Mako would have been a little worried.

“Here’s an idea Wai,” Evan said, tilting his head a tiny bit at the woman.

In return Waimarie had raised an eyebrow, looking suspiciously at her co-pilot for a moment before it shifted to a small smile.

An interesting side-note which Mako had picked up that this was very reminiscent of how the two piloting together worked. Silently between each other Evan could generate creative ideas, and Waimarie could translate it into action.

“Oh?”

“How about we let Chuck and Mako spar between each other?”

It was in an instant that Chuck particularly had perked up at the thought of that before looking at Waimarie and Mako, hoping they’d agree. Mako, also admittedly liking this idea, turned to look at Waimarie as well. The young New Zealander sighed almost fondly, shaking her head as she smiles.

“Alright,” She replied, moving over to hand the two staffs to Mako and Chuck as the two had scrambled to take off their shoes.

Now, now they really felt like partners. In the near future, this could become common between her and Chuck sparring. Maybe they could follow in their father-figures’ steps and become Jaeger pilots and each other’s comm-pod partner.

The moment both had their staffs, Waimarie moved to follow Evan onto the steps, standing watch on this sparring match, the tiny Max following the two to settle next to them. Though give it about ten minutes and he’d be napping for as long as the matches lasted.

“Usually Kwoon training involves various forms of fighting; What your fight style and form is will be defined usually by you and your co-pilot.,” Waimarie explained once the two were in place, “In your case, it’s defined by how you two are well versed by now on how to use the hanbo, and some hand-to-hand.”

Deciding that was enough of an explanation, Evan spoke up.

“The first to land four strikes wins,” He announced, “But the real aim really is how you two can reach each other.”

“In essence, the longer the sparring session or the more moves blocked the more chance there is of compatibility.” Waimarie concluded with a smile- pausing for a moment before speaking again, “Begin.”

It was with that Mako quickly switched her focus from listening to Waimarie and Evan to Chuck, doing so in time to block an attack he was sending her way. What followed felt like pure instinct as Mako countered Chuck’s attack – because it became clear that when sparring with any Hansen meant fighting power with power. A Hansen committed to their moves a hundred per cent, fuelled by emotions, and refined with practice.

That match came close, but Mako ended up being able to win it due to being able to anticipate the next move at the end. A small huff escaped from Chuck before he bowed, accepting her win, a bow which she returned with one of her own. Accepting his respect and giving her own.

“Can we go again?” Chuck asked, looking expectantly at their seniors.

The two pilots shared a look between each other before Evan spoke up.

“In one moment.”

With that Waimarie gestured Chuck to move to one end of the room, and Evan moved to rest a hand on Mako’s shoulder and guided to the opposite end. Once there the elder ended up sitting on the floor doing stretches, which Mako decided to copy as well – seeing out of the corner of her eye as Waimarie seemed to be going through some moves with Chuck. One was clearly how to change a move once it’s been blocked. Something that Mako wasn’t sure if Chuck would actually end up using. Her train of thought was interrupted when Evan spoke up.

“Good job on blocking Little Hansen’s moves, he definitely wasn’t holding back.”

“I wasn’t holding back either.”

Evan smiled, “I know, that was clear too. But you both need to be careful with that – commitment is good, but being able to separate yourself to assess something is good too.”

“Are you referring to how you and Anderson-San circle each other, and those times you two jump away from each other for a moment?”

“Exactly. We take a small breath, quickly working out what worked and what didn't, how we’re carrying each other,” Evan said with a smile and a nod, “In a Jaeger, there’s less of a chance to take time to do so, but sparring helps you to get good at it.”

Following that well enough, Mako nodded, smiling a little when Evan got up ruffling her hair a tiny bit.

“Okay, we’re good here!” He called, earning a ‘same’ from his partner.

The end of that talk marked the beginning of the next sparring match. It seemed that both of them had listened to the advice that had been given to them, and in turn seemed to make the match long a little bit longer. In the end, it seemed like neither of them were going to get that fourth hit, and it seemed like Evan and Waimarie had concluded that.

“Okay, times up,” Evan announced, wearing a proud smile as he stepped back onto the mat.

Waimarie followed, at one point having disappeared long enough to return with two bottles of water, giving it to them the moment they had put their staffs away.

“Good round,” She had said with a pleased smile, resting her hands on their backs for a moment as she looked at Evan, “Ice cream run?”

Evan chuckled, “Naturally.”

It was a fact only known by a few people, that Evan had a tendency of launching raids on certain treats. Usually, it was chocolate for Waimarie when she had those days of curling up in a ball and hiding in her bed, it extended to Mako when she began to understand why the older female felt like that.

Ice cream though. That was something he started when he and Waimarie trained with her and Chuck, after one look of horror mixed disgust when finding out that neither Mako or Chuck had really experienced ice creams during summer.

So they commenced their small walk, a New Zealander technician having been entrusted with Max for a bit. Chuck halfway through had started to engage in a conversation with Waimarie, talking about the upgrades which were being installed on Kraken.

Meanwhile, Evan had noticed Mako slowing up a little, a little sore from the match, and had knelt in front of her.

“Get on, Sapling.” He said, in that tone that Mako knew well by now meant he was smiling fondly.

The nickname was a strange one that Evan gave her when he found out what her surname meant. Where Mori meant ‘Forest’, the male had given her a nickname which meant ‘baby tree’. That aside it had grown on to her, thus why she didn’t protest at its use when she ended up climbing up for a piggyback ride.

“Sorry, kiddo should have gotten you and Chuckster to have a cool down stretch.” He said with a glance over his shoulder, “You two did go all out after all.”

“It’s fine,” Mako replied with a soft smile, one that Evan returned before looking forward once more as to see where he was going.

A small walk would lead to her having a French vanilla ice cream, Chuck having a chocolate and mint ice cream, Waimarie a strawberry one, and Evan having a straight chocolate one. They’d reach back to Max soon enough and be back at the Hansen quarters, that when the New Zealanders left and Herc returned from training with Scott the two would be finishing up their ice cream, laughing at something funny with Max snuggled up between them.

**Author's Note:**

> This hopefully will be one of many based as a prelude to the event in the first movie.
> 
> Admittedly there is going to be A LOT more stories based on my ocs Evan and Waimarie - so this is a bit of a warning there.
> 
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chibi-chaos


End file.
